This invention relates to a new and distinctive mandarin hybrid cultivar designated ‘Queen’ which was developed in Spain. It is distinguished from other cultivars by producing fruit that combines mid to late season maturity, large size, distinguished flat shape, easily peeled, smooth rind texture, white albedo, red color, rich sweet flavor and pleasant aroma. It further distinguishes itself by being seedless or virtually seedless.